winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 115/4Kids Script
Pushing the Envelope Scene: Wizgiz's Classroom, Alfea Class: 'What?! No way?! '''Fairy 1: '''That is so evil! '''Fairy 2: '''I'm so doomed. '''Wizgiz: '''Nobody's doomed. It's a harmless little- '''Stella: '''Hello! You just said we'd be kicked out of Alfea if we fail. That's wrong. '''Wizgiz: '''Listen, this quiz covers material we've gone over plenty of times in class. '''Fairy 3: '''So, if we fail you should get kicked out for not teaching us. '''Class: '''Yeah! '''Musa: '''A little more heads up would have been nice. I mean, the day before? '''Class: '''Yeah! '''Wizgiz: '''These, uh, rules comes from all the way up. There's- there's nothing I can do except urge you to review the lessons and get a good night's sleep. That's it. * Wizgiz goes to leave.* '''Fairy 4: '''Wait! Can you at least tell us what it's not gonna be on. * Wizgiz leaves the room.* '''Fairy 5: '''You just ''have ''to let me copy your notes! Please! '''Fairy 6: '''I would, except I didn't take any. '''Fairy 7: '''So wait, none of us have been taking notes?! This is horrible, we're all gonna get kicked out. * Bloom, asleep at her desk, snores.* '''Fairy 6: '''What is that noise? * They notice Bloom.* '''Fairy 6: '''Eugh, it's Bloom! '''Flora: '''Oh, gooey gumdrops. Not again. Bloom? * Flora wakes Bloom up.* '''Bloom: '*sleepily* Merry Christmas. What? Huh? * From sleeping on her notes, Bloom has ink on her cheek.* * The class laughs.* 'Bloom: '''What's so funny?! Huh? * Someone hands her a mirror.* '''Musa: '''Yo, at least we know Bloom's been taking notes. * The class laughs.* * Bloom laughs and wipes away the ink.* * Griselda appears on the mezzanine overlooking the classroom.* '''Griselda: '''The bell rang 30 seconds ago, you should all be moving on to your fifth period class. Except for you Bloom, come with me. * Bloom looks worried.* Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Bloom sits in front of Faragonda's desk, Faragonda sits at her desk, and Griselda stands beside her.* '''Faragonda: '''Professor Wizgiz saw you sleeping in his class today. '''Bloom: '''I know, I'm sorry. I really didn't get much sleep last night at all. '''Griselda: '''Yes, well, I'm afraid that woudn't explain your falling asleep yesterday, and the day before that, now would it?! '''Bloom: '''I can't help it! Really, whenever I fall asleep I hear this voice calling to me. Someone named Daphne. It wakes me up and then I can't get back to sleep- '''Griselda: '''Oh, the old voices in my head excuse. '''Bloom: '''I'm serious! '''Faragonda: '''We're not upset with you Bloom. Go back to your room and try to get some rest. '''Bloom: '''Okay. * Bloom leaves.* '''Griselda: '''Don't you think some disciplinary action should be taken?! We can't just- * Faragonda holds up a hand and Griselda stops talking.* '''Girselda: '''Huh? '''Faragonda: '''I need to be left alone, Griselda. * Griselda leaves.* '''Faragonda: '''The last witch coven, Sparx, and now Daphne. It doesn't seem possible. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Stella are standing around Mirta in pumpkin form.* '''Flora: '''Okay, I came up across a spell last night. Let's see if it works. ''Mist of Mayoreik, power unfurled, transform this pumpkin back into a girl! * Flora tries to use the spell to turn Mirta back to normal.* * She is unsuccessful and there is a sudden bad smell.* 'Musa: '''Ewwwww! '''Stella: '''That smells more like major reek than Mayoreik! '''Flora: '''Yeah, I don't think it's working. '''Tecna: '''Well, you know witch-on-witch spells are very difficult to break. '''Musa: '''Yeah, but this is Flo. Plants and vegetables and stuff are supposed to be her specialty. * Flora gets offended.* '''Flora: '''You try it then, Miss Let's-Just-Dump-Her-In-A-Patch! '''Musa: '''I will! And that was Stella who suggested we plant her! * Kiko goes to bit into Mirta.* '''Tecna: '''I think Kiko's about to eat Mirta. '''Flora: '''What?! * Kiko jumps away and it chased by vines from the pumpkin.* '''Flora: '''Oh, don't worry. Pumpkin or not, I think Mirta can take care of herself. Scene: Hallway, Alfea * Bloom walks along the hallway, and yawns.* * Wizgiz turns a corner, mumbling to himself.* '''Wizgiz: ...'where did that thing run off to? 'Bloom: '''Professor Wizgiz. '''Wizgiz: '''I just had it a second ago. * Wizgiz searches the corridor for something.* '''Wizgiz: '''Mom was right, I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my neck. '''Bloom: '''Uh, what are you looking for? * Wizgiz wanders down the corridor away from Bloom, still searching.* '''Wizgiz: '''Nothing, Bloom, uh. Wait a sec! * Wizgiz comes back towards Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''Uh, Professor? '''Wizgiz: '''Maybe it's... * Wizgiz puts his bag on the ground and starts emptying it, things flying everywhere.* '''Wizgiz: '''Scrolls, letters, reciepts, oh, but there's that, papers, wands, oh forget it. * Bloom picks up an envelope that lands near her.* '''Bloom: '''Is this what you're looking for? Huh? * Wizgiz has disappeared.* '''Bloom: '''Where'd he go? * Bloom looks at the envelope, it's labelled "Wizgiz Quiz Annswer Sheet' '''Bloom: '''No way! Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * The envelope is sitting in the middle of a table, the Winx Club sitting around it, staring.* '''Stella: '''Okay, I'll say it: I think this is a golden opportunity. And I'm sure we can make it up with good deeds or something later so I'm gonna open it. Not with my hands, just with my thoughts. * Stella uses magic to lift the envelope.* '''Musa: '''Stella don't! * Stella lets the envelope drop back onto the table.* '''Tecna: '''If Professor Wizgiz figures out you cheated you could get thrown out of the school. '''Stella: '''Yeah, well, I'm gonna get thrown out anyway when I bomb the test! '''Flora: '''Yeah, but what about your conscience, Stella? Think about your conscience. '''Stella: '''My conscience just wants me to get a good grade. '''Musa: '''This is bunk! Bloom, you should have left that thing where it was! Not only is it too tempting, we could get busted just from having it! '''Bloom: '''Yeah, your right, I know. So what do you think we should do with it? * The other's think about it.* '''Stella: '''Okay, I've got it! What we'll do is, we'll only read the questions, that way it's not cheating! '''Flora: '''Oh, come on, Stella! How is reading the questions not cheating? '''Stella: '''What do you mean "how is it not cheating?"? '''Flora: '''Well, for one thing, it's an unfair advantage. '''Musa: '''Forget this, I'm hitting the books. * Musa yawns.* '''Musa: '''Then the hay. '''Tecna: '''It looks like Bloom's beat you to it. She's fallen asleep for the fourth time today. * Bloom has fallen asleep again.* '''Flora: '''Oh, poor thing. Scene: Bloom's Dream * Bloom is standing in an unknown hallway.* '''Daphne: '''Bloom. You're so close. '''Bloom: '''I am? What am I close to? * Bloom starts to wander down the hallway.* '''Daphne: '''To understanding. To the truth. Come. Hurry! * Bloom starts to run.* '''Bloom: '''I'm trying! I really am! * The end of the hallway is glowing with light which Bloom runs toward.* * Eventually it's too bright and Bloom stops to cover her face.* '''Daphne: '''You must learn the truth! * The glow overcomes Bloom.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Griselda: '''Bloom. * Bloom wakes up.* * Bloom rubs her eyes, confused.* '''Griselda: '''Bloom! * Bloom finally notices Griselda and yells in surprise.* '''Griselda: '''Miss Faragonda would like to see you in her office. She said something about answers to questions. '''Bloom: '''Okay, uh... * Flora and Tecna look worried.* '''Griselda: '''This way. * Bloom and Griselda leave.* '''Flora: '''Oh... oh Golly, what do you think she meant by that? You think she meant the envelope? '''Tecna: '''Well, what else could she have meant? * Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Stella, all look worried.* '''Stella: '''We are so busted! Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Bloom knocks on the door to Faragonda's office.* '''Bloom: '''Miss Faragonda? '''Faragonda: '''Come in. * Bloom enters the office.* '''Bloom: '''You wanted to see me? '''Faragonda: '''I did. Please, have a seat, dear. * Bloom sits in front of the desk.* '''Bloom: '''Uh... so what's up? '''Faragonda: '''I've just conferred with the Elders of Magix and they're very concerned- '''Bloom: '''The elders?! Miss Faragonda I didn't even open the envelope I swear! '''Faragonda: '''What envelope?! '''Bloom: '''Uh, envelope? Did I say envelope? '''Faragonda: '''Are you feeling all right, Bloom? '''Bloom: '''Oh sure, I'm just you know, tired. So, what were you saying? Elders? '''Faragonda: '''Well, it's... it's about this voice that's been calling to you at night. If the voice belongs to the Daphne of the Dragonfire legend then it's possible that you might be more than you think you are. '''Bloom: '''Huh? '''Faragonda: '''I'm going to take you on an astral journey, Bloom. Here's what you must do: close your eyes, and open your heart and connect to your winx, believe and together we will travel there. Come with me, Bloom! * Bloom closes her eyes and is pulled into a vision.* '''Bloom: '''Huh? Whoa! * Bloom has been transported to the bottom of a lake.* '''Bloom: '''What is this place? '''Faragonda: '''The bottom of Lake Ephemera. We are here in spirit. '''Bloom: '''Huh? Oh! * A fish swims right through Bloom.* '''Faragonda: '''It's not a place one can actually come to. Let's go. * Bloom and Faragonda start to walk.* '''Faragonda: '''According to legend when the kingdom of Sparx was destroyed, Daphne became the guardian of what remained of the mystical Dragon Fire. '''Bloom: '''And she lives here, at the bottom of the lake? '''Faragonda: '''In a cave. * They arrive at the opening in the rock.* '''Faragonda: '''This cave. Go on, Bloom. Don't be afraid. * Bloom walks into the cave.* '''Faragonda: '''Be swift though, my spell won't last much longer. '''Daphne: '''Welcome, Bloom. * The cave starts to glow.* '''Bloom: '''It's her. * Faragonda follows Bloom but stays at a distance.* '''Daphne: '''I'm so glad you made it, Bloom. I have so much to show you. '''Bloom: '''Huh? Where are you? '''Daphne: '''I'm all around you, Bloom. I'm within you. '''Bloom: '''What do you mean by that? '''Daphne: '''I'll show you. * Out of the glow, Daphne's figure emerges.* '''Bloom: '''Woah! Daphne. What is that? * Daphne is holding a treasure chest.* '''Daphne: '''It came from the palace in the kingdom of Sparx. It belongs to you Bloom. '''Faragonda: '''Bloom, my magic is fading! * Bloom opens the chest and inside is a crown.* '''Bloom: '''A crown? '''Daphne: '''The Ember Tiara. The Dragon Fire has not stopped burning, Bloom. It burns deep within- * The porjection ends and Bloom and Faragonda return to Faragonda's office.* '''Bloom: '''Wait! Deep within where?! * Faragonda is exhausted.* '''Faragonda: '''I'm sorry, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''I want to go back! '''Faragonda: '''Oh, I'm afraid I don't have enough magic to go back at the moment, Bloom. That brief journey took everything I had. '''Bloom: '''But I need to know more! '''Faragonda: '''We've learned what we can for now. I'm afraid the rest of the answers will have to come from you, Bloom. But I'm sure that if you keep studying, searching, and believing you will find all the answers you need. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Bloom enters the dorm room and Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora are waiting for her.* '''Stella: '''There she is! '''Musa: '''What happened? '''Bloom: '''Huh? What are you talking about? '''Stella: '''Did you get the boot? '''Tecna: '''How did they know you had the envelope?! '''Musa: '''You didn't rat on all of us did you?! '''Flora: ''Cause we didn't do anything. They know that, right? * Bloom laughs.* '''Bloom: '''Don't worry, you guys, they don't know about the envelope. '''Stella: '''Is that so? Then why's they call you into the office? '''Bloom: '''It had nothing to do with the envelope. It was about... uh... my sleeping in class. '''Musa: '''Oh, yeah? '''Bloom: '''Yeah. '''Musa: '''So, what should we do about the envelope now? '''Bloom: '''Everyone start studying 'cause we're not going to open it. Let's just forget that it exists. * Musa and Flora gasp.* Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room, The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Bloom is trying to study but is distracted.* '''Bloom: '''Eugh! I can't stop thinking about the envelope. I can't focus, I've got so much running through my head. Oh, it would be wrong to open it. But if I fail the quiz and get kicked out, I'll never discover the truth about my past. This could be a good excuse to call Brandon, ask him for advice? Although, I called him once yesterday and left a message and he still hasn't called me back. I can't be that girl who calls twice, can I? Oh, why not? I really do need advice. Scene: Red Fountain * Riven and Brandon (Sky) are alone outside, about to battle.* '''Riven: '''You wait Brandon! They're gonna have to scrape you off the wall with a squeegee when I'm done with you! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Whatever, Witch-boy! '''Riven: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Brandon (Sky): '''Ever since you started going out with Darcy, you've been acting like a real jerk. '''Riven: '''Let's just do this! * Riven unsheathes his sword and runs at Brandon (Sky).* * They both jump and take a swing at each other.* '''Riven: '''So, why haven't I seen Bloom around, Brandon? * Riven attacks Brandon (Sky) while Brandon (Sky) defends himself.* * Brandon (Sky) and Riven lock blades before Brandon (Sky) sends Riven's flying out of his hands.* '''Brandon (Riven): '''I don't want to talk about Bloom! It's none of your business! * Riven unsheathes a knife and a bola (weapon).* '''Riven: '''Not who you thought she was, was she? * Brandon (Sky) pulls out his shield.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''That's enough! Just bring it on! ''' * Riven attacks Brandon (Sky) with his bola.* * Brandon (Sky) takes the hit to his shield and slides back several feet.* * Riven attacks with the bola again but Brandon (Sky) jumps out of the way.* * He lands near Riven and shoves him, sending Riven to the ground.* * Riven rolls over and attacks with the bola, winding it around Brandon's (Sky) foot, pulling on it so Brandon (Sky) falls over.* * Codatorta arrives.* '''Codatorta: '''What are you lads doing?! Class ended an hour ago and there's no fighting outside fight class. But since you like spending so much time together, the two of you can spend all night together, cleaning the armoury! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Yes, sir. '''Riven: '''Yes, sir. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Brandon's (Sky) phone, which is on his bed starts to ring.* '''Brandon (Sky) (on his message): '''Hey, this is Brandon, I'm training to be a hero so I can't answer my phone. '''Bloom: '''Well, that's great, now he's gonna see I called twice and I still can't focus on studying, and I'm probably gonna fail tomorrow! This is the worst day ever. Scene: Hallway, Alfea * The Winx Club walk along a hallway.* '''Bloom: '''What we're about to do is going to take a lot of willpower. * They arrive at the kitchen.* '''Musa: '''Hey, we're with you Bloom but when are you gonna clue us in at to what we're gonna- * Stella looks at the sign on the door.* '''Stella: '''Stop! There's a danger sign on that door! '''Tecna: '''Oh dear. * Stella is scared.* '''Musa: '''That sign means kitchen. '''Stella: '''Oh. * Stella laughs.* '''Flora: '''Uh, so what are we doing here, Bloom? '''Bloom: '''Okay, girls, we're getting rid of the envelope. * Bloom pulls the envelope from her pocket.* * Stella is shocked.* '''Bloom: '''We're gonna hide it. '''Musa: '''But- but- '''Bloom: '''We have to earn our powers. If we can't pass a simple test we weren't meant to be fairies. '''Tecna: '''Bloom's absolutely correct, let's get going. '''Flora: '''Alrighty. '''Bloom: '''So, everybody agrees? * They are put their hands together. '''Bloom: '''Okay. * Inside the kitchen, they all look for a good hiding place.* '''Musa: '''Hey, you guys, something just occurred to me: if we all hide it, won't we all know where it is? '''Flora: '''Yeah. '''Bloom: '''You're right. So that means only one of us can hide it. Everyone else has to wait outside in the hall. '''Tecna: '''Yes, but the one person hiding it would know where it is. '''Stella: '''Why don't we like draw straws or something. '''Musa: '''Hmmm, forget all that. I say we just let Bloom hide it. '''Flora: '''Well, why does Bloom get to hide it. '''Bloom: '''Because I've decided that no matter what happens I won't look. I pinky swear promise you guys. '''Flora: '''What if you can't help yourself? * Stella finds a basket of onions.* '''Stella: '''So, thats what the nastiness in my breakfast omelet was. '''Flora: '''Why isn't anybody else questioning Bloom on this? '''Bloom: '''Flora, you know you can trust me! I'll it some place secret and tomorrow we'll know we did the right thing. '''Stella: '''Oh, Flora's just upset 'cause she wants to be our resident goody-goody, right Flora? * Flora is offended and turns away.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Stella tosses and turns for a while before opening her eyes.* '''Stella: '''Eugh, I can't take it, I'm too weak. * Stella gets out of bed, puts on her slippers, and creeps out of the dorm.* * Flora has only been pretending to be asleep and also gets up.* * After seeing the shape of Bloom still in bed, she laughs, and sneaks out of the dorm.* * Tecna also sneaks out of the dorm.* Scene: Kitchen, Alfea * Stella reaches the kitchen and starts looking around in the dark.* * She goes to a cupboard.* '''Stella: '''I bet it's in here. '''Musa: '''Here little envelope. * Musa has also snuck out to look for the envelope.* * Tecna and Flora both reach the kitchen and start looking for the envelope.* * All the girls are unaware that the others are also in the kitchen.* * Stella accidentally kicks a pile of dishes, making a noise, and alerting the others to a presence in the kitchen.* * They all continue sneaking around the kitchen.* * Someone turns on the light.* * Flora and Stella are surprised to see they are hiding behind the same counter.* * Tecna is surprised by the light and falls against a bin.* * Musa was hiding behind a door.* * Bloom was the one to turn on the light and laughs at seeing them all there.* '''Bloom: '''Don't tell me everyone wanted a midnight snack? * The others start laughing.* '''Tecna: '''I was just making sure none of you were looking. '''Musa: '''Uh, yeah, same here. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * The Winx Club is gathered in Bloom and Flora's room.* * Flora puts the envelope in a drawer in the nightstand.* '''Flora: '''I'll just tuck it in right here next to me bed and if anyone really wants to cheat... '''Stella: '''It's not that I want to cheat. I just don't want to repeat this year again. '''Musa: '''Huh, who knows, maybe third time will be the charm. * Stella yawns.* '''Stella: '''Very funny. '''Tecna: '''Good night, all. '''Bloom: '''Night, you guys. '''Musa: '''In the morning let's all meet outside so we can face the music together. * Musa, Tecna, and Stella leave the room.* * Bloom heads over to her bed, where a shape of a person is lying and breathing.* '''Flora: '''Bloom, if you didn't get called into the office about the envelope- '''Bloom: '''Shhh. '''Flora: '''What is it? * Bloom pulls back the blanket to reveal Kiko sleeping on a pile of Bloom's clothes.* '''Flora: '''Awww. '''Bloom: '''Let's get to bed, Flora. We've only got two hours before doomsday. Scene: Outside Wizgiz's Classroom, Alfea * The Winx Club are gathered waiting outside Wizgiz's classroom.* '''Stella: '''I can't do it. I can't go in there. I'm too scared. I can't breath, I'm having a panic attack! '''Musa: '''I'm gonna shame my entire realm. '''Flora: '''Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. You've got the best grades out of all of us. '''Musa: '''Yeah, but... these pop quizzes give me performance anxiety! '''Bloom: '''Come on, you guys. We're all smart and we should all pass! And who knows maybe the test will be really easy. * Flora makes a disbelieving sound.* '''Tecna: '''Class started five minutes ago, I think we should be getting in there. '''Stella: '''You go first Tecna. * Tecna enters the classroom and gasps, her eyes wide.* * Stella runs into her and cries out in pain.* * Flora comes in third.* '''Flora: '''Hey! Why'd you stop? * The other girls in the class are covered in dirt.* '''Flora: '''Goodness, what happened here? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, seriously, you guys conjure a mud beast in your last class? * Bloom laughs but others are offended.* * They take their seats.* '''Wizgiz: '''Well, look at you girls. Very interesting. Very... telling. The class is confused.* '''Wizgiz: '''This might be my most successful exercise yet. '''Amaryl: '''Oh! Professor Wizgiz, what's going on?! '''Wizgiz: '''Calm down, Miss Amaryl. I'll explain everything but first let's talk about- '''Flora: '''Say, Professor, we found this envelope yesterday and we think it maybe belongs to you. * Flora stands and holds out the envelope.* '''Wizgiz: '''Let's see, what have you got there? Ah yes, this is mine. Let's open it and check out what's inside, why don't we? * Wizgiz holds up the envelope and the class flinches back, holding up their hands to protect their faces.* '''Wizgiz: '''A little jumpy today, aren't we, ladies? Oh I bet I know why. It must be all those frayed nerves from staying up late and studying. * All the students are hiding their faces and acting odd.* * Tecna and Musa lean across the aisle to each other. '''Tecna: '''Why is everybody behaving so strange? '''Wizgiz: '''All right then, let's see what's inside. * Wizgiz rips open the envelope and a shower of sparks flies out.* * The class gasps.* '''Fairy 1: '''That one didn't have mud in it. '''Wizgiz: '''Very well, now that we finished our quiz we can move on to today's first lesson. '''Amaryl: '''Wait! Finished what quiz?! '''Wizgiz: '''The pop quiz: to open the tempting envelope or not. Though it was more a lesson than a quiz. In class we talk a lot about outer transformation. What we don't talk about is the way you can transform on the inside. Like, say you're the type of person who could never cheat but you find the answers to a test and can't resist; suddenly you've transformed into a cheater. * Time skip to the end of class, the Winx are standing before Wizgiz.* '''Wizgiz: '''I gotta say I am really happy with the five of you girls. * Stella picks Wizgiz up to hug him. '''Stella: '''Thanks little Wizzy! We're happy with you too! * She throws him up in her elation but doesn't catch him. * The class stands open-mouthed.* * But Wizgiz is unharmed.* '''Wizgiz: '''All right then. The path ahead if gonna be filled with many obstacles, young ladies. But it's important to remember who you are and stay true to that, no matter what. You can't let challenges from the outside, transform who you are on the inside. If you do, you might lose yourself entirely along the way. Scene: The Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Darcy: '''We've got all the ingredients, Icy. All but one. '''Icy: '''What? The Craven feather? It should be here any minute. * The feather flies in through the open window.* * A bird follows it in and settles on one of the beams in the roof.* '''Darcy: '''Awesome timing. '''Icy: '''Timing is everything. The feather must be freshly shed. Now beat it birdie! * The bird flies back out the window.* '''Icy: '''Don't touch the feather. Put your magic into it. * The Trix send their magic into the feather and it begins to glow.* '''Icy: '''If this works, those Winx Club girls are never want to sleep again. * They continue sending their magic into the feather.* * The Whisperian crystals appear in their hands and form a triangle together.* '''Icy: '''Let the Gargoyle of Nightmares arise! * A ripple goes through Cloud Tower.* * Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are exhuasted from the spell.* * There is a soft growl and Icy starts to laugh.* * A monster now stands in their room.* '''Icy: '''It worked! He's here! * The gargoyle starts to climb the walls.* '''Darcy: '''Wait. Where's he going? '''Icy: '''Don't worry, our new pet comes pre-trained. He knows just what to do. * The gargoyle goes to the window.* '''Icy: '''And who to do it to. * The gargoyle jumps out the window.* Category:4Kids Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts